The invention relates to firearms such as shotguns and rifles. More specifically the invention relates to a modular cheek rest assembly that is detachably secured to the butt stock of a firearm.
If the firearm has a low level sight, a low level cheek rest is needed. If an elevated sight is used on the firearm, then a high level cheek rest is needed.
Sometimes the firearm user needs quick access to shells for use with the firearm. The firearm user may put the shells in a pocket and often this takes a longer to get them out to use than the user would like. At such times as this, it would be advantageous to have some type of shotgun shell holder or magazine holder detachably mounted on the butt stock. There are times when it would be advantageous to have a storage tube detachably secured to the butt stock.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel modular cheek rest assembly that includes a low level cheek rest, a high level cheek rest, a storage tube and a shotgun shell holder.
It's another object of the invention that is easily installed and removed from a gun stock.
It's also an object of the invention to provide a novel modular cheek rest assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.